Never Tempt Fate
by Jellan Baxley
Summary: a long Strange friendship leads to the Best Time of her life. Will she have her Happily Ever After? is Edward the man of Bella's Dreams?


**Here it is! this is my One Shot Kind of! All Depends on My readers! I can keep going or if it's Shit I'll Stop lol **

**AN: I do NOT NOT NOT Own Twilight or the Folks mentioned in this story! the ideas however are all me!**

**Thanks to Becky03 Thats My Bestest Thank you for helping me through one of the Roughest times in my Life! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!**

**As Always lovies review are GOLD and the ego LOVES Them! Please feel free be Honest! and Hope you Enjoy!**

I spent hundreds of hours waiting next to the phone, praying for it to ring, Waiting on a Text alert. My heart soared. When the subtle "dink Dink" would sound off.

"Fuck" muttered every time I saw that it wasn't him. I knew It wouldn't be… 8:01 pm. Alone on a Friday night. Screaming for a Call and Text some Life line that will never come. It's almost like pulling teeth to get him to sneak away and try and talk to me now. It makes my heart so sad to feel like I'm Less than a priority in his life. I've always been fine with coming in second in his life. To his Beautiful Children! I would gladly come in second forever. I do Love his kids, I Love them like they are my own.

But to come in third too work, and then His wife (whom he hates with a bloody passion) and then his Life to everything else. I'm taking such a huge backseat to everything… I miss him so much. And to think he's sitting over there and doing nothing but loathing her. And NOT missing me in some form.

How does it not hurt him to be away from me like it does... me? This was a Typical night for me. Before I would slowly drift off to a null restless sleep. In which I would be up every few hours just to walk around my apartment. Then go back to bed. My issues are countless.

"OK I'm getting up." I scream at my alarm clock. I Pushed it off the night stand as my way to get back at it. Knowing since my cell phone and Alarm clock were one in the same and I would Parish without Both of them. I would pick it up off the Cold floor and baby it the rest of the day; I'm not what you would call "functional" in Any way! I tripped over everything including my own two feet. I would run right into walls that have been there since before I was born, and then say I was sorry. All electronics were NOT my friend. So sweet talking them was a necessity. So when I tell my phone 1st thing in the morning to be sweet to me. It's code for "PLEASE dear God don't miss any calls that are very important to me, mostly from Him."

Let me backtrack. Hi my name is Bella or Isabelle Swan. Not "Bird" or "Izzy" or any other stupid way you can take my name and make it sound cooler. I'm 26 and I Live here in Texas in a two bedroom apartment with my Cat. I've been in Love with the same man since I was 16 who also happen's to be my Best friend's brother! If my life wasn't Complicated enough the Man I Love and I had a short lived fling. That his Wife still doesn't know about. "Him" is Edward he's the world's largest pain in the ass. And someone that I've been ass crazy in love with for years. Since we started high school. The Bronze hair that you just have to fight ever inner urge not to put your fingers through. Golden eyes that made you just wet at the thought. And the tall slim body that made Michel Phelps look like a Pussy! I let out a sigh, walking from my bedroom into the bathroom a joining. My cat forever at my feet.

"Yes I know you're Hungry. Can I pee 1st" I ask her knowing she's thinking (NO you sure cant I'm Hungry NOW) My Cat is the ruler of my Apartment and she knows it. I'm NOT a Cat person in general but for some odd reason this one Miss daisy I've got a huge weak spot. Her white fur is so soft when I pet her and she LOVES attention. Maybe that's why I'm not a cat person. I Like attention to much to want to show it to another being as much. The idea made me Chuckle out loud. From the other room I could hear my phone buzzing. Give it two buzzes and then see which song plays. I'm NOT Running off this toilet mid stream for someone non emergency.

"SCREAMING HOLD ON" Sam Bradley starts to blare in the bedroom "Fuck me running backwards" My Best friend Alice is Calling at six am. She's getting Brave. I Wipe in record speed and run to my phone almost falling on my head trying to hurtle my king size bed.

"HELLO" breathlessly.

"Good morning to you too. Why are you out of Breath?" A Pause "Never mind I don't really want to know. There are Things that a Sister should never know about her brother and her best friend."  
"Alice Your brother was NOT here last night. I don't understand why you seem to think we are going to end up in the damn sack all the time. We only slept together the once. AND he's married still… So." The sentence made my Heart twinge. I'm not the home wrecker type but Edward was married to Possibly the Worst person for him and he couldn't stand her. Normally I wouldn't even start that conversation off. I would have knocked him out and walked away. But we have such a dodgy past together, and Well I Hate Rosalie With a Passion!

"So what are we going to do today ma'am" Alice was unable to sit still for more than a Few minutes. We were always shopping, Cleaning, Walking, More Shopping, Going to school, and working. This made things seem like they were spinning more times then not. She's a fiery pint size pain in the ass BUT I Loved her like family. Who else in the world would take the news that your sleeping with her married Brother, and Not knock you into next month.? She Who also Hated her sister in law About as much as I did. There really isn't anything we don't have in Common. Her Husband Jasper was the Best possible person for her to ever end up with. Someone who could number one, Handle her Crazy ass, and number two take care of her better than even I could. He loved her with his whole heart and had no problem telling her to shut the hell up when she needed to be told. And trust me she needed to be told sometimes!

Back to my issues, I work full time and now go back to school almost full time. I'm an Pitch person at an Ad Agency I Live for the thrill of selling add space to people who otherwise wouldn't listen to the men of my office. Because they take them to strip clubs, or try their hardest to get the Client laid, showing off the money we have to spend. I however take a different look. I take them to my Favorite sports bar to let them talk shit about "Their Team" and then I tell them why they are wrong! By the end of the night I usually have a signed contract in my hands. As for school I blame Alice. She said I need a fall back just in case I ever get to the point I want to hurt people I work with. Like my receptionist, Lashea (La-Shay) who Likes to preach at me about how bad of a Christian I am. She makes me pretty much insane. But I have to deal with her multiple times a day. So I try to make the best of it. Key word.."Try". So I went back to school to be a certified Massage therapist. Which is something I've wanted to do for a long time now. So in a whole it's a good thing. It's costing me a lot, even as far as time and patience. BUT I'm praying in the end this will get me out of here. I Love my life and I love my Job. Sadly I don't love that I have to see Edward every single day. He works in the office 3 doors down from me. I see him passing his door headed to my office every morning. I've tried to get to work early so that I wouldn't see him but that man seems to sleep in his office, and have a plethora of Suits and ties stashed in his Desk. He always looks so crisp and clean, and put together. And honestly if I had to go home to Rosalie Hale Cullen every night I would sleep in my CAR as an Alternate! I spent extra time getting ready for work now days. Making sure my outfit looked its best it could on me. My make up always flawless, never a hair out of place. Maybe we will have another night like the one that changed our lives forever. I slipped into my Knee length black with white pin stripes skirt hugging the curves of my hips just right, zipped up the side, m white tank under the matching pin striped jacket. And to top off the ensemble Fuck me heels if I ever saw them, 5 inch black stilettos that make your ass look amazing just walking. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Sprayed my Favorite (and his) perfume in the air and stepped into it. Making sure to put a dab behind each ear and on each wrist, taking in the sent "mmmmm" I closed my eyes and just lived in that smell. The one that would forever remind me of him. Daisy was trying to trip me coming out of the bathroom which in these Death trap shoes isn't hard to accomplish. "OK cat I'm getting to that. All this Meowing before I've even had coffee is really bad for your Health" I grabbed her bowl off the linoleum floor. And filled it to the brim, as she weaved her fifteen pound self through my feet as I walked Purring and rubbing her head against the panty hoes on my legs. "You are starting a diet tomorrow Fat Cat" and so am I! I thought to myself. Once she was Situated and not screeching at me. I downed a fast cup of coffee while I caught up on my morning news. Twitter, Face book, CNN love my Priorities. Just as I thought. NOTHING NEW! My life had become such a bore. I followed the same daily ritual every single day for the last 5 years. Which to a 25 going on 50 year old seemed like a life time. I go to work every day. I Sit at my desk and map out to a T what I will be doing for the week. Despite the little things that get thrown at me at random. I Handle pretty well. (I think) I eat lunch at my desk over proposals every day. Luckily I am the only woman on the pitch team so I have the biggest office with a personal bathroom. Unluckily this means I really have no need to ever leave the confines of my office. It's my own personal prison. With Persian rugs and horrid paintings that look like they were done by a blind man having an epileptic seizure.

I Jumped into my car and hit the freeway at the same time every day, today not being any different. It takes me exactly the same time to get to the parking garage, where I park in the same spot every single day. Walking two blocks to my office gives me two full city blocks to clear my head before the day starts also a chance to remanise about the scarlet office affair that had happen just three weeks ago between myself and Edward. Blush automatically took over my skin walking up the coffee hut just outside the office building,

"Good Morning Mss Bella, Your Looking very Perky this morning"  
"Morning Joe, I'll Have" I was cut off.  
"The regular" he spoke up. Holding up my super tall black and three sugars  
"Oh Joe," I let out a Sigh tilting my head to the side. "You already know how I Like my Coffee… when is your wife going to let me steel you" The same harmless flirting we have been doing for the last two years. Joe was easily in his 60s and had been married since Ragan was in office. But honestly the only man who ever really knew me so well to know exactly how I take my Coffee. And I See that as a damn good friend!

"Oh Mss Bella. You sure do know how to make an old fool Feel special" a wave of Crimson took over his already dark complexion

"Same time tomorrow?" knowing he had only ever not been there one day  
"Yes'em it's a date" He gave me a Wink and a Nod sending me on my way.

A deep breath, pulling open the huge doors. 20 short steps later I was at the Elevator doors Coffee and briefcase in hand. *Bing* I Snuggled my way into the back holding on the railing. Ten short seconds I was on the 15th floor walking up to the front Desk.

"Good Morning Lashay, anything for me?" I smiled brightly at her

"Good Morning Ms Swan." I could see her eyes once over me. Here it comes! "You know in my day Ladies didn't wear such High shoes. Gives ment he wrong impression" a Smug smile lit up her face.

"Yes Lashay that's the difference between you and I now isn't it."

"What do you mean Ms Swan?"

I leaned over the desk so I could Whisper "I AM trying to give them the wrong impression" I Smiled again and walked away. Muttering obstinacies the whole way down the hall way to my office.

"Stupid Judging hypocrite, she's one to talk isn't it time for her morning church meeting" Grunts formed between my words. Stupidly not watching where I was going. I walked Smack dab into Edward

"Oh SHIT" flew out of my mouth as my messages flew out of my hands. We both reached down to grab them. His eyes met mine and I Forgot where I was for a second.

"I see lashay is already under your Skin this morning. That's got to be a record not even 9 am" He laughed.

"ha yea I Supose this is a New personal best for her," (think think think Bella get your brain together woman)

"well You know She's Just jealous of You. That's why she gives you such a hard time" he handed me the pink slips he had retrieved for me.

"of me? That's insane Edward." I said with a Snort (smooth) sometimes I could just kick myself in the Face. As it was filling up with the embarrassing crimson he just Smiled and excused himself.

"I'll see you later Bella."

"ok" was all I could think of. As soon as he rounded the Corner of Cubicles I dashed to my office. AHHH home away from home. I sat down behind my huge Victorian style desk. Once again wishing they had let me decorate my office instead of it being a "Surprise" I hated all of this Girly over fluffy stuff. I would have settled for a simple desk. With some Baseball photos or Foot ball Memorabilia! The only thing that was mine were a Few pictures on my desk. Two or three of my God children. And one of me and Edward from the Company Christmas Party where he played Santa and I sat on his lap all in Good fun, of course. Once upon a time that moment was the highlight of my life, he and I weren't arguing or taking jabs at each other. We were just there having a great time. I Sighed out loud and opened my brief case starting my day.

Lunch time came and passed without notice. I was knee deep in accounting errors and reconstructed contracts. By the time I looked at my clock it was three pm, and my stomach was growling. I contemplated waiting till I got home to eat. I'm sure I could sway Alice into having dinner with me. When a knock at my office door pulled me back to myself.

"Edward" he stood in my doorway holding two carry out plates from Waffle House one of my favorite hole in the wall restaurants

"I didn't see you leave to pick up any luck, and figured Even Super woman needs to eat" he grinned like no one else, one side of his mouth pulled up into the most delicious crooked smile. He had it all over mean and he knew it.

"Thanks I Didn't even see what time it was until now. And I'm starving." We made space on my desk for the trays of food. He reached into my mini fridge for two bottles of water. I snuck a look at his ass when he bent over. The playing field was far from level so whatever upper hand I could get I would take. He must have noticed because he bent over a little lower looking into the almost empty fridge.

"You know if You look much harder you're going to Find Narnia in there" I let out a giggle, stood up from me desk to get my water from him. My hand wrapped around the cool bottle and on top of the blazing skin of his hand. A flash from that night spun in my head.

_Those hands tracing every inch of my body, lying next to my naked form on the floor of this offing. His fingertips faintly trying to touch every space at once. Making my body convulse when he would bring his tongue to my ear and whisper "Bella Bella my Bella" _

"Bella. BELLA" Edward moved his hand in front of my face "Earth to Bells"

"You know I really hate it when you call me that" I snapped back to Attention

"Yea I know about as much as I hate it when you and my sister call me Eddie so I guess You're just going to have to deal with it" he smirked again

I Sat back down at my desk and opened my lunch, the scent of bacon eggs and Waffles wafted into the air filling my office, Now it felt more like home!

"Thanks for lunch, I was going to call your sister and beg her to go to dinner with me tonight. This saves me!"

"Nothing saves you from Alice. Once she sets his mind too it your five thousand in the hole at Sacs Fifth Avenue and All you bought was two neck ties and a suit" he gave an involuntary shudder

"Ha so I'm not the only one she's got her claws into"

"NO I would have been up to my ears in credit card debt if I hadn't told her Rose would kill her if I went shopping again" the name coming from his mouth almost made me up chuck my lunch.

"How are things at home?" I asked fishing for details.

"the Kids are Great getting so big. They miss You though" Edward has one daughter from a previous high school relationship. Renesme she was beautiful and vibrant and refuses to call Rosealie "Mom" which pisses her off to no end and thrills me. Edward and rose have a Son together Edward Mason Cullen Jr. Edward always wanted more children but soon after Jr. was born Rose told Edward that she refused to have anymore due to it was ruining her perfect body. Which is Bull Shit because yes she does have a perfect Body and always has, and because she knows Edward wants more kids.

They Lived in a HUGE house in a Gated community that Edward has to work 80 hour work weeks to afford, and since Rose won't work he makes sure she has enough money for her sixty dollar manicures and hour long Massages. Plus a Full staff in their house Nanny, Cook, and a Butler I call Jeeves His name is Really Jacob but We both think Jeeves is Better! Not to mention the Speeding tickets that Rose gets almost Daily since Edward bought her the brand new Porsche 911 Turbo, while he drives his Pristine Volvo Hatchback! Try as I might I just couldn't wrap my head around their Marriage. Rose and I were friends WAY back in High school, she was a Bitch then and she was an even bigger bitch now. In all reality it made perfect sense. Everything I wanted Rose wanted Men included. So when she noticed me Noticing Edward when I was about 15 she started Noticing him too. Thankfully he wanted nothing to do with either of us thanks to Tanya his High school sweet heart. Who is the mother of his daughter. She ran away shortly after giving birth. Telling Edward in a note that she wasn't ready to be a mother and that Nessie would be better off without her. Last I heard she was living in California with some dude named Shady and not doing well as far as Life goes.

"How are Married things?" I asked him. He stopped mid bite to choose his next words.

"There about the same as they always have been. Miserable" he stared at me. We hadn't talked about what happen to us that night in my office. That was New years Eve. Rose had a massive party at their house and didn't even notice that her husband and I hadn't attended.

"Do you ever think about that night Bells?" he was starting to scare me with this reading my mind thing. "I mean I know it was sudden and it was…" he blew out a sigh "Wild! But how did it come to that?"

I Stuffed a large piece of my waffle in my mouth to avoid having to answer, and simply shrugged my shoulders and muffled a "I donno"

"I Guess it's good to just let things go and pretend it never happen?" he looked down at his shoes

My Head was screaming "_ARE YOU CRAZY! Give me twenty seconds to Clear off my desk and we can re enact that night_!" I knew it was a Bad idea so I just kept shoveling food into my mouth hoping he would see that I was over the moon for him, that I could treat him better than That evil witch ever could. I could really Love him!

"Jr.s Birthday is coming up" he said trying to end the silence

"That's great! He will be two right?" I asked

"yea he's growing up so Fast. I Don't know what she's got planned for it or what the nanny has planned for it in any case. But I hope you will be there! I know Nessie really misses you"

"Of Course I'll be there, I haven't seen them in forever. Just let me know when and where" Edward stood wrapped up all our Trash and tossed it in the trash can next to my desk and headed for the door. Turned to look at me opened his mouth but No sound came out. And vanished.

It took me the next two hours to bring my heart rate back to normal, before I could leave my office. I scurried out of my office to my car. It was almost six in the evening and I knew traffic was going to be light.

Two hours later I was stuck on the freeway at a standstill, cursing every car on the road, my radio up as loud as it could go my windows down. Me singing so far off key! When my phone buzzed.

"YELLOW" I Screamed into the receiver

"Hey I heard a report on the news about a mad woman stuck in Traffic Killing cats.. You Must be Singing again" Alice laughed

"Yea yea yea eat me Pixie! Whats up?"

"Girls Night! I'm already at your Apartment case of Beer and dinner started. Jasper went Fishing with his Buddies and I think he even Conned my brother into going" Silence "Don't worry Bella Jasper knows about you and Eddie he LOVES the idea but he swore he wouldn't say anything"

"SHIT ALICE What in the hell were you thinking telling Jasper! I Love him but his Mouth is as big as his Belt Buckles" he Gossips more than I do.. ok well maybe not but CLOSE

"I told him if he said anything he wasn't getting ANYTHING from me for a Long while. Trust me he's not going to say anything" she reassured me

"Ok but if he does he won't be ABLE to do anything with you for A along time when I get my hands on him" and I disconnected. I finished my drive and opened my front door with Alice standing there with a beer held out for me.

"Bless You" I said and chugged the cold Bud Light "What are you cooking? It smells amazing!"

"Baked Pork chops and Garlic mashed Potatoes"

"Yum" I said "Comfort food" and headed back to my bedroom to change. I slipped into my flannel Pajamas and Tank top. Tossing my hair up into a messy pony tail blew out a sigh

"This is as good as it gets" I said to myself.

After dinner Alice put on a Movie and we took our places on the couch beer in hand and horror movie in Play! *ding ding ding*

"Seriously Bella you couldn't turn the phone off for ONE DAMN NIGHT?" Alice shouted

"HEY I don't bitch when you go Nuts with shopping bags don't hate the cell phone"

"Umm YES you do go Nuts when I shop to much" I Picked up the phone to a waiting text message

"_I don't know why But I can't stop thinking about you "Eddie"_ "

"Oh Shit"


End file.
